(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to a synchronizing device for a manual transmission.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, a typical manual transmission shifts gears according to a manual operation of a driver. Such a manual transmission is provided with a plurality of gears disposed on a rotating shaft, and realizes a desired shift-speed by synchronizing the rotating shaft to one of the plurality of gears. Therefore, in order to realize a desired shift-speed, a synchronizing device that enables rotational synchronization of the rotating shaft and the gears is required.
Conventionally, the rotating shaft and a gear thereon are synchronized by a so-called synchronizer mechanism. Such a synchronizer mechanism includes a synchronizer ring formed in a gear structure, and thus it is very complex in structure. Further, the synchronizer mechanism becomes larger in size due to such a complex structure, and thus, it is a main cause of an increase in volume of a transmission.
In addition, according to the conventional synchronizer mechanism, the rotating shaft and the shift gear that are rotating at different speeds are synchronized by an engagement of gear teeth. Therefore, in order to provide sufficiently smooth operation, parts of the synchronizer mechanism should be very precisely designed and carefully handled in manufacturing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.